<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A crossing of thieves by WolfInTheShadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513046">A crossing of thieves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheShadows/pseuds/WolfInTheShadows'>WolfInTheShadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Kim Possible (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego is an idiot, F/F, Kim is just so done with everything, and Jules trusts Carmen and they would definitely do something like this, something's been going on between Kim and Shego in S4 let's be real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheShadows/pseuds/WolfInTheShadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set after Season 2 of Carmen Sandiego. It is set 12 years after graduation for Kim Possible. </p>
<p>Kim, after a long day, gets called out on a mission in which Shego seems to be stealing something from the British Museum. Kim is disheartened that the deal she had struck with Shego after the Lorwardian incident is apparently broken. <br/>But all is not what it seems at first glance when two other art appreciaters appear. And it just so happens that Shego is familiar with one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Kim Possible/Shego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iz ze gay shit</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A crossing of thieves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just as a quick aside, I might have watched all of Carmen Sandiego twice in the course of the last two weeks, but I don't have their voices down yet. So this might be OOC. And I'm well aware that Carmen wouldn't give up information just willynilly. Let's just pretend she does here, for whatever reason, and enjoy the story.<br/>I just wanted to write a crossover between these two shows because I thought it would be kinda awesome. It became this sorta fluffy mess instead of the action packed thing I initially planned, but I don't necessarily think this is a bad thing.<br/>And now that I have this out of my system, I can go back to the fourth part in my KiGo series.<br/>Leave a Kudo or even a comment at the end, if you please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">A crossing of thieves</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"Wha's the si'ch?" Kim mumbled at Wade. It had been a really exhausting day and all she wanted to do was sleep, only to be interrupted by the trademark beeping of her Kimmunicator.</p>
<p>"Shego just broke into the British Museum." Wade knew that Kim had some weird thing going on with Shego and that Shego was not evil as such anymore and kept herself more in the gray areas nowadays. But this situation at hand was just weird.</p>
<p>"So, she's stealing again." Kim sighed. Her agreement with Shego had been too good to hold for that long.</p>
<p>"I don't know what's going on. The security cameras have been disabled and it wasn't Shego. It was someone else. And I can't get them online."</p>
<p>"So, it had to be done locally." Kim got up and grabbed her mission clothes. Changing into them quickly while talking with Wade. "Another interested party perhaps?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps. I think we shouldn't assume Shego's there to steal something before we have her actually stealing something. Maybe she's trying to prevent a theft?" Wade had seen the disappointed look on Kim's face when she assumed Shego to be stealing again. He didn't want Kim to jump to conclusions. There were other thieves around nowadays.</p>
<p>"Perhaps. We'll see." Kim strapped the Kimmunicator to her wrist. "I'm flying solo on this one, eh?"</p>
<p>"You're closest and Ron's on the other side of the world, so yeah."</p>
<p>"Alright. I'll call you when I need you." Wade signed off and Kim jumped into her car.</p>
<p>She had been in London for a few years now. During her college years she had studied at more than one university and in the end had fallen in love with the city. She was still in the hero business while keeping a freelance job that would allow her to set her own hours. It was a good life. It might not pay well in the grand scheme of things, but it allowed her to continue to do what she loved without having to charge for her hero service.</p>
<p>Her truce with Shego had been struck after the Lorwardian incident. Kim had met up with Shego after the UN ceremony and asked what the then former villainess wanted to do. Shego didn't have a plan so Kim had suggested that Shego might steal from the evil people and give back to the community. Kim argued that she had the skill and why should it not be used. It was only on one condition. Kim wanted to be kept in the loop on what was going on and when Shego needed to do some evil thing to get to the good thing, she wanted to know beforehand. Shego had accepted and that had led both down a path of mutual understanding in the end.</p>
<p>They had met up more or less regularly after that. Sometimes they threw in a sparring session for old time's sake, other times they just met over coffee. It had been an adjustment for both to be honest. But it was something that was in the making for some time after the Lil' Diablo thing. They got each other on some level that no one else really understood.</p>
<p>After that went on for about a year, Ron had broken up with her. Citing that she only talked about what Shego and her got up to as a reason. And the long-distance thing was probably getting to him, too. But it was still a sore topic for her that Ron had insinuated that there was more going on between her and Shego than a mere working relation and possibly a budding friendship.</p>
<p>After another year, Ron and she had been on speaking terms again and half a year from then they did missions again together. When their schedules permitted, of course. Ron had gone to Japan to train his control over his monkey powers and after that went to culinary school. When he had finished with that he went around the world and tried to learn as much about different foods as he could. Given that Ron had always been enthusiastic about food, it didn't surprise Kim in the slightest that Ron became a food blogger.</p>
<p>She had arrived on site and got out of the car. Surveying the museum, she had to decide where she should enter. And if there really were two parties inside, she needed to know where both where.</p>
<p>She called Wade. The genius appeared on the screen within seconds. "Hey, Wade, where was Shego before the cameras cut out?"</p>
<p>"From what I could gather she was in the western wing and moved towards the Great Court."</p>
<p>"Thanks. Any luck with the cameras?"</p>
<p>"No, sorry. Something blocks it big time." Wade looked apologetic. "Must definitely be something on site."</p>
<p>"Alright. Thanks, Wade. I'm going dark now."</p>
<p>"Good luck." He disconnected and the display turned off. Kim turned off all sound on her Kimmunicator and then aimed it at the roof. It was the most likely entryway.</p>
<p>She stood on the roof and analyzed the structure. She was looking for anomalies in the pattern and found a small hole in one of the ceiling windows. Upon closer inspection the edge of the glass had been melted. This was definitely where Shego had entered. Kim dropped down the hole into the museum and made her way towards the Great Court. Hopefully, she wasn't too late to stop Shego from whatever it was she was doing here.</p>
<p>Moments later, Kim saw Shego in front of some sculpture, swapping it with an identical one. So, Shego did the old bait and switch thing now.</p>
<p>Kim was about to step from her hiding place when she heard voices from the opposite side of the hall.</p>
<p>Shego snapped to attention and ran into Kim's direction. Kim needed to react fast. If those voices were here to steal something, she could use Shego's help. When Shego ran past Kim, she shot out her hands and grabbed her, slamming her into the wall and putting a hand over her mouth.</p>
<p>Shego stopped struggling the moment she recognized Kim. Kim removed her hand from Shego's mouth and went back to observing what was happening in the room before them. She leaned around a corner to see where the voices were coming from. Shego leaned on top of her to do the same. Kim became acutely aware of how close they were to each other. She tried to not let it affect her and concentrated on the mission at hand.</p>
<p>She spotted two young women at the other end of the room coming towards them while admiring the art around them. They seemed to be entirely focused on each other and the art.</p>
<p>One was of an athletic build with auburn hair that was put up on top of her head and the other was slightly shorter and stockier in build with short black hair and glasses. They didn't look as if they were out to steal something. They actually looked like they were on a…date?</p>
<p>Suddenly, Kim was yanked back by Shego. She frowned angrily.</p>
<p>"I know her." Shego whispered.</p>
<p>"Which one?" Kim whispered back urgently. The voices were coming closer.</p>
<p>"The one in the red hoodie."</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>"Long story." Kim resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Hush now, Princess."</p>
<p>The voices were just beside them when Shego stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, Black Sheep. Fancy meeting you here."</p>
<p>The addressed one immediately put herself in front of the black-haired woman and fell into a fighting stance. "I could say the same about you. Been a few years."</p>
<p>Shego also fell into a fighting stance. "That it has been. So, what's the Black Sheep up to today? Besides visiting art galleries after hours."</p>
<p>"For your information, I go by Carmen Sandiego now." And just as she was about to attack, Kim rushed out into the open, too.</p>
<p>"No one's fighting in this museum tonight." She stood between the two women; arms outstretched.</p>
<p>"Kim Possible!" The black-haired woman gasped from behind Carmen.</p>
<p>"Jules?" Carmen asked without dropping her guard, clearly wanting an explanation.</p>
<p>"She's a heroine. She saved the world a few years back from an extra-terrestrial invasion. I'm a big admirer of your work, Ms. Possible."</p>
<p>"Uhh… Thank you, I guess." Kim didn't know what she should do with that information. She knew she had fans, but they usually wanted an autograph and scampered off. This was new to her. She quickly shook herself out of it though and concentrated on the two who wanted to brawl with each other for whatever reason. "Anyway, I said no fighting. So, drop it. Both of you."</p>
<p>"But-" Shego started and was immediately cut off.</p>
<p>"Drop. It." She turned to Shego; brows raised. They stared at each other for some heated moments.</p>
<p>"Fine." Shego growled and relaxed her stance. Carmen was more reluctant, though.</p>
<p>Kim looked at the woman that was her admirer. The one called Carmen seemed to trust her judgement.</p>
<p>Jules stepped forward and laid a hand on Carmen's arm. Carmen looked at her for a moment, nodded, and then also relaxed.</p>
<p>"So, now that that's taken care of… Who is doing what here now? And why do you all know each other?" Kim just wanted an explanation. This sitch was getting more complicated by the minute and she was tired.</p>
<p>"Well, Kimmie, Carmen's a thief. I met her a few years back when she was younger and VILE wanted to recruit me."</p>
<p>"VILE?" Kim looked doubtful.</p>
<p>"Villains International League of Evil." Carmen spat as if that should be common knowledge.</p>
<p>"Someone wanted to make that acronym work." Kim muttered.</p>
<p>"Exactly what I was saying all along." Shego rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"They wanted to recruit you as?"</p>
<p>"Thief. Initially. And then their mad scientist wanted to run tests on me because of my plasma powers. I fried her hair and left."</p>
<p>Carmen snorted laughing. "I never saw Dr. Bellum that mad. You fried her treasured hair. But Countess Cleo was secretly delighted and immediately softened her up to let her restyle the hair."</p>
<p>"Serves her right. No one makes me a guinea pig." Shego crossed her arms.</p>
<p>"Alright. Big evil organization or whatever. And you are involved with them why?" Kim addressed Carmen.</p>
<p>"Was. Past tense. I'm not anymore."</p>
<p>"Okay. So, what's the story there? Why would you want to throw hands with Shego?"</p>
<p>"I thought she might be allied with VILE. I made it my mission to destroy them."</p>
<p>"So, wait, let me get this straight, you're a thief, this VILE is an organization that recruits thieves-"</p>
<p>"Actually, they train them. I grew up in VILE Academy. I was there since I was a baby. They raised me. But we fell out and now I'm on the good side." Carmen smiled.</p>
<p>"Gray." Jules interjected. Carmen's head snapped around to look at her. "You're not entirely on the good side. Stealing, even with good intentions, is still stealing. But you don't steal for your own gain. So, you're in the gray area."</p>
<p>"True." Carmen smiled acquiescently.</p>
<p>"Alright. So, a thief with morals and you are…" Kim looked at Jules with confusion. "How do you fit into all this, Ms…?"</p>
<p>"Argent. Julia Argent." Julia pushed her glasses up.</p>
<p>"She tries to capture me." Carmen chuckled.</p>
<p>"Not personally. ACME tries, I just work for them." Julia slapped a hand in front of her mouth. "<em>Oh putain…</em>" She mumbled.</p>
<p>Three pairs of eyes turned to her. One of which for entirely different reasons.</p>
<p>"Jules… the words you use." Carmen raised her brow and Julia blushed profusely.</p>
<p>"I guess you said something you shouldn't have. What's this ACME? Another one of those, who wanted to make the acronym work?" Kim was getting annoyed by all this.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately." Julia emerged behind her hand. "Anyway, they have cast themselves as the good guys in this. But because Carmen here couldn't just ask for certain information from me, she made it personal and now they are out for her head."</p>
<p>"It <em>is</em> personal, Jules." Carmen stated hotly. Then frowned and took out her vibrating phone. "Player?"</p>
<p>"Someone is hacking my jammer. I don't know how long I can keep the cameras offline." Carmen looked slightly panicked.</p>
<p>"Shit." Kim cursed and called Wade. As soon as the guy appeared on screen, she all but yelled at him "Stop it! Keep the cameras offline!"</p>
<p>"Kim?" He was utterly confused.</p>
<p>"Do it! I'll explain later."</p>
<p>"Alright." Kim disconnected from him. He stopped his attempts, wondering just what exactly was going on in London. "Talk to you later then, I guess." He muttered.</p>
<p>Kim looked at Carmen. "It should be alright now."</p>
<p>Carmen looked down on the phone at Player's face. "Whatever she did, it worked. All cameras are offline, and no one is attacking anymore."</p>
<p>"She called off her hacker, I think."</p>
<p>"Not even VILE can crack my jamming. And he almost did. I want to know who he is." Carmen raised her eyes to Kim, silently asking if she wants to share that information.</p>
<p>"Wade Load."</p>
<p>"Wade Load? Wait… you're not with… are you?" Carmen angled the phone so Player could see Kim. Kim waved at the boy on the screen.</p>
<p>"Kim Possible. Seriously. No wonder my code was almost cracked. Wade Load is a genius computer whiz. Red, did you know he has graduated college when he was ten. Ten!"</p>
<p>"Player." He kept rambling about Wade's achievements. "Player!"</p>
<p>"Yes, Red?" He stopped and looked at Carmen sheepishly.</p>
<p>"Talk to you later, kinda busy now." And she disconnected from him.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that. He's a nerd, but a good kid." Carmen apologized.</p>
<p>"No, I need to apologize. Wade was trying to do what he did because of me. I should have called him earlier."</p>
<p>"No, no, all good. You don't need to apologize to me. You couldn't have known, after all."</p>
<p>"Gods…!" Shego groaned looking at the ceiling.</p>
<p>"What?" Kim snapped at her.</p>
<p>"Just… could you all stop being so nice. It's grating on my nerves." Shego pinched the bridge of her nose.</p>
<p>Kim glared at her. "I could be sleeping in my bed right now. But noo… <em>someone</em> decided they needed to steal from the British Museum."</p>
<p>"I didn't steal. I returned." Shego pulled out the small statue from under her arm. "This is a fake."</p>
<p>"Why should I believe you?"</p>
<p>"This is definitely a fake. A very good one, but nevertheless fake." Carmen spoke up after just glancing at the statue.</p>
<p>Kim's eyes snapped over. "Thieves." She sighed. "Just don't make a habit of this. And next time, just shoot me a text. And for everybody's sake, just cut the security cameras beforehand. Now I gotta clean up your name again. Dr. Director is a pain to convince of your innocence. I can only assume that you must have pissed her off big time in the past." Shego only smiled cryptically.</p>
<p>"And you two!" Kim gestured between Carmen and Julia. "You should know better than to sneak around in art galleries after hours. Well, one of you should at least."</p>
<p>Kim let out a long-suffering sigh. This was not how she had envisioned the mission to go. She just wanted to go to bed now and sleep the sleep of the just. This whole thing was not something she wanted to deal with. Two big organizations battling it out in the shadows and two lovebirds caught in the middle.</p>
<p>Kim let herself tiredly fall onto a bench nearby. "Next time you plan to go on a date just do it outside away from security cameras and other people. Please." Kim addressed Carmen.</p>
<p>"This is not…" Julia trailed off when she caught Carmen furiously blushing in the corner of her eye. "Is it?"</p>
<p>"Uhh… I mean… I…" Carmen floundered and stuttered uncharacteristically.</p>
<p>"Carmen." Julia said resolutely.</p>
<p>"If you want it to." Carmen mumbled to the floor.</p>
<p>"Pardon?"</p>
<p>"If you want it to." Carmen spoke up, louder than necessary, shocking herself. Julia just looked at Carmen with a confused expression. "I mean, I never thought you would accept soo…"</p>
<p>"Are you stupid?" Julia surprised herself with her outburst.</p>
<p>"What?" Carmen studied Julia for hints to what the other was thinking.</p>
<p>"Whatever let you think I wouldn't accept an offer from you?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." Carmen rubbed her neck self-consciously.</p>
<p>Julia burst out laughing. "You're kidding, right? I was waiting for something like this since Mumbai."</p>
<p>"M-Mumbai? What? Why?" Carmen didn't know what to do; what to say. She thought she would be able to play it cool but apparently Jules was a force to be reckoned with. And Carmen hadn't been prepared.</p>
<p>"You really think I would let you get away again and again like some incompetent rookie? I like you. You like me. In my position, I can't just walk up to you and simply ask you out. But <em>you</em> could've. I can explain that away with the Chief." Julia smiled. Carmen smiled, too. In the end, it was easier done than said.</p>
<p>Shego let herself fall down on the bench next to Kim and watched the two others with her. "To be young and in love again."</p>
<p>"It's been years." Kim let her head fall onto Shego's shoulder. The younger women were quite cute in their young love. It wouldn't be easy for them; they had a lot against them. "Can I have the fake statue, please?"</p>
<p>"Sure." Shego handed it over to Kim. "But why-" It became clear a moment later.</p>
<p>"Hey, Romeo and Juliet?" Carmen and Julia turned around. "Here. A token of luck." Kim threw the statue at them and Carmen caught it. "Now let's all get out of here. My bed is calling for me."</p>
<p>Carmen put the statue under her arm and grabbed Jules' hand. "Whatever you say, Ms. Possible."</p>
<p>Kim and Shego stood by the exit. "Call me Kim. After tonight, it's the least you can do." Kim grinned.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Kim."</p>
<p>They walked outside and closed the doors behind them. Carmen handed Julia the statue and grinned. "Need to enable security again. Be back in a second." With a flick of her wrist, her grappling hook slid out and she launched herself onto the roof.</p>
<p>True to her word, Carmen appeared a few moments later again at the top of the building. She jumped down and gracefully rolled out on impact, coming to stand next to them again.</p>
<p>"Showoff." Kim mumbled. Carmen had heard and only raised a brow at her and winked slyly.</p>
<p>"My hacker will contact your hacker, I guess. To keep us from interfering with each other from now on." Kim said and stretched out her hand. Carmen shook it and nodded, glad to have not made another enemy tonight.</p>
<p>Kim then offered her hand to Julia, who took it gingerly. Kim just pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear. "You know what to do. Keep her safe." She felt Julia nod into her shoulder and stepped back.</p>
<p>"It's been nice meeting you. But next time, make it earlier and or call ahead." They smiled at each other. Then Julia grabbed Carmen's hand and interlaced their fingers. She started to pull her away from the building.</p>
<p>Shego looked at Kim sideways. She put an arm around Kim's waist. When Kim leaned into her and let her head fall onto her shoulder again, she decided to go out on a gamble. "Hypothetically, if I were to ask <em>you</em> out on a date, would you accept?"</p>
<p>Kim snorted bemusedly. "Depends."</p>
<p>"On what?"</p>
<p>"On when that hypothetical date would be. Because tonight I already have a date with my bed." Kim smiled.</p>
<p>"Tell you what, cupcake. I'll drive you home when you let me crash at your place tonight. I don't think any air traffic controller would be remotely happy with handling me right now. And tomorrow we will review the time and place of that date." They started walking to where Kim had parked.</p>
<p>Kim looked at Shego, considering her. She had known the other woman for almost 15 years now. They didn't always see eye to eye on things but their understanding of each other was still unshaken. And maybe Ron had been right. Maybe there was something more going on. They had spent an inordinate amount of times crashing at each other's places when the other wasn't in the mood to fly home that night. Kim had to admit that Shego made her feel something that she thought she had forgotten long ago. Appreciated, respected, understood. When she was with Shego, she could unapologetically be herself without fear of judgement. And that was something she couldn't even be when she had been with Ron all those years ago.</p>
<p>Kim made the decision to give this a try. When two people on opposite sides of the law could try their hands at a relationship, so could she with her enemy come friend.</p>
<p>"On one condition." Kim leaned on the passenger side of her car and put her chin on her folded arms on top of the roof.</p>
<p>"That would be?" Shego looked at her somewhat hopefully.</p>
<p>"You're sleeping in my bed tonight." Kim opened the door and slipped in.</p>
<p>Shego stared at the spot where Kim had just vanished and blinked a few times before moving. She got into the car and turned to Kim. "I don't think-"</p>
<p>"Just sleeping, Shego. Get your mind out of the gutter. I'm too tired for anything else."</p>
<p>"Alright. I think that would be possible." She fastened her seatbelt. "Are you absolutely sure you want this?" She stared out the windshield and started the car. She had too much respect for Kim to not give her the possibility to back out.</p>
<p>Kim put her hand on Shego's arm and smiled at her. "I <em>am</em> sure. Let's go home."</p>
<p>Home… Shego smiled. She liked the thought of that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>